Dante Vakarian
Dante Vakarian was an Orupian male, the nephew of Kagin and Siona Vakarian and cousin to Rayna Vakarian. His father and mother died from poisoning whilst he was still a child and the boy was adopted by his uncle and raised with his cousin alongside the Dragon Claw. He, like Rayna were trained to hunt and kill from a young age, and by the time of his adolescence, the boy was already seen in the feared Scale Armour. Rising through the ranks of the Dragon Claw, he was known for being as brutal as his uncle, eventually becoming one of his most senior lieutenants. During the Orupian Civil War of 7 ABY, Dante argued against surrendering, stating that even if their men starved they would still be following their oath to their true lord, Prince Coti Valois. The man was only placated by Kagin and followed him to Scion following his banishment from Orupia. Though he planned to raise his own army, he continued to stay with his uncle because of his love and loyalty to the man that had become a father to him. In 9 ABY he spotted the new Crown Prince of Orupia, Rhyley Stargazer alone walking through the streets of Scion City. Seeing the chance of being able to claim a small victory against House Ceylon, the house that had defeated House Valois and banished them from their home-world, he along with his trusted friend and former Dragon Claw captain Leto Fakonen, stalked the Corellian Jedi before capturing him. Taking him to a safe-house they bound Stargazer and contacted his cousin, who arrived almost immediately along with Kahlee Richese. After asking what the Corellian was doing on Scion and dissatisfied with his answers, Dante and Leto took turns in beating the man as Rayna went to her father. Taking it in turns to hit the man with Leto, Rhyley was bloodied and blued before Kagin and Alenko Massani finally arrived. As Kagin began to question the Crown Prince however, Stargazer managed to suddenly free himself, and then using the vibro-blade of Rayna, quickly disarmed and subdued Dante, Leto, Kahlee and Rayna, holding the blade against the neck of the female Dragon Claw as he stood off against Kagin. It was then that Rhyley did something unexpected, appealing to Kagin's sense of honour, the Corellian threw away the weapon and allowed Rayna to go free. Watching him intently, Dante and Leto moved to try and attack the Crown Prince, however were told to stay down by Kagin who wished to talk with the man. Stargazer then appealed to Vakarian as an Orupian, telling him that his duty was first to Orupia, offering him a chance to return with him as an ally. Dante scoffed at the notion of them returning to Orupia as part of Rhyley's guard, however Kagin saw a chance of redemption, and accepted the Crown Prince's offer. Kagin then left it to each of those with him to decide whether to join him as part of the Crown Prince's Guard and find a new place in the new Orupia or whether they wished to live in the past, whilst being banished from their beloved home-world. Dante and Leto stood silent as Alenko, Rayna and Kahlee each chose to go with the Beast before the two men reluctantly accepted. Onboard the Rogue Star Dante, and the other former members of the Dragon Claw began to work with Stargazer in forming the Dragon Guard, highlighting the need for armour and weaponry, Stargazer insisted that he would get what was needed on Orupia. Landing first at New Baya and Baline City the Corellian did as he had promised, gathering new weapons along with the prototype Dragon Armour that was produced by HMWA. Surprised by the Crown Prince as to his undertakings, Dante remained largely silent, still at odds about joining the enemy as the group eventually returned to Pareen. Following Rhyley's withdrawal from the palace after learning the truth about the Syga's influence on Princess Kileo Dimoh, Dante headed to northern Cerafe where he worked with Jonset. When Rhyley finally decided to launch his attack on Pareen Palace, Dante was present in the assault under his command. Following the victory, and news of the death of his uncle, the Dragon Guard was reformed as a special task force under the leadership of both Dante and Rayna Vakarian. Dante now enjoys one of the highest ranking roles within House Ceylon to be given to a Orupian. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs